


Thorough Job

by anysin



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Bondage, Captivity, Do Not Archive (The Magnus Archives), Groping, M/M, Multi, Trans Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, Unwilling Arousal, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:09:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28288977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anysin/pseuds/anysin
Summary: During Jon's captivity with Nikola, Breekon and Hope handle the lotion.
Relationships: Stranger Entity Breekon/Stranger Entity Hope/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Comments: 12
Kudos: 69





	Thorough Job

**Author's Note:**

> To the anon who prompted “look at me when you come, slut” with Jon! I hope you'll like it.
> 
> Terms used for Jon's anatomy: cunt, cock, pecs, folds, slit, hole.

If it's Nikola lotioning him up, Jon's treatment is rough, indifferent, impersonal. Jon vastly prefers it to the treatment he gets from Breekon and Hope.

"Time for your lotion, love," they greet him, chaining his wrists to the ceiling and his feet to the floor, stretching his body out.

Sometimes, there are others around to witness the treatment. This time around, Hope simply circles behind Jon while Breekon stays at his front, and they start to work on him at the same time, Hope massaging the lotion into Jon's neck and shoulders while Breekon gets his throat and collarbones. This part Jon can still handle, but it doesn't take long until their hands move lower, until Hope's hands slide from behind him to cup his pecs, massaging them while Breekon tugs on his nipples, getting them slick with the lotion.

"It's not hard to get him going, is it?" Breekon comments as Jon's nipples grow hard between his harsh fingertips, while Hope rubs his hands down Jon's sides and takes a moment to clutch his waist. His hands are almost large enough to encircle it entirely, making Jon even more aware of how vulnerable he is in their grasp.

Jon bites his lip, closing his eyes. His groin feels unbearably warm.

"Yeah, I can smell his eager little cunt all the way here." Hope's voice is matter of fact in tone, but his hand is teasing when it slides down over Jon's hip and dips between his legs, big fingers brushing against Jon's already damp folds. Jon has been shaved bare everywhere except for his head, because Nikola said he looks the prettiest this way, making every part of him even easier to access. Jon trembles as Hope runs a fingertip along his slit while Breekon reaches behind Jon, cupping his arse with both hands.

"We need to be thorough," Breekon says, his voice low and fond in a way that makes Jon's stomach twist.

They stop with their handling for a moment, leaving Jon burning inside as he hears them pour more lotion onto their hands. Soon, it's Breekon who is teasing Jon's cunt, rubbing the lotion into his folds while Hope does the same with his arse, making sure to get the sensitive flesh between the cheeks. Jon gasps, fingers curling up against his palms as he resists the urge to thrust against the hand rubbing his cunt, his teeth clenching together when Hope teases the rim of his arsehole with a lotioned fingertip.

"Get him from the inside, too." Breekon's thumb brushes over Jon's cock. It's already swollen and throbbing, but Jon can feel it firm up even more as Breekon massages it, feel it as slick trickles out of him, staining the insides of his thighs. He opens his eyes, glancing down to confirm what he fears; Breekon's cock has swollen up against his trousers too, frightening in size.

"You would like that, wouldn't you, love?" Hope grasps Jon by his hips, pressing up against him from behind. His prick feels hard in an unnatural way as it pushes against Jon's buttocks, but Jon knows it's no less eager than what a human's cock would be.

"He is already close. Whore." Fingers dig into Jon's jaw, demanding his attention while Breekon keeps rubbing his cock, his thumb moving in fast circles. Jon squeezes his eyes tighter shut, but it doesn't make his cunt any less wet, doesn't stop his hips from rolling to both meet Breekon's hand and press back against Hope's cock.

Jon hears himself moan, shaking all over as Breekon brings two fingers over to his hole, rubbing its rim.

"Look at me when you come, slut," Breekon hisses, "and we'll fuck you good afterwards." And he drives his fingers up and inside.

Jon's eyes flow open just as his body starts to spasm with an orgasm.


End file.
